Sacrifice is Always Painful
by HopelessRomanatic
Summary: discontinued. Then there was a long beeping sound. Then nothing else. Annabeth's eyes were wide. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Sacrifice is Always Painful**

**Noooo! This is an awesome idea, but I'm going to cry while writing this. T^T I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is a Percabeth story, and I don't know _why_, but I'm a HUGE Percabeth fan. I don't even know why. I was nearly crying while reading _The Son of Neptune_. This story is about Percy- well, why don't I tell you?**

* * *

><p>RUMBLE.<p>

The ground shook.

BOOM.

Dust and chunks of stone fell to the floor.

CRASH.

Pillars crashed to the floor.

SCREAM.

There was screaming everywhere. Panic. Shock. Fear.

Annabeth was trapped. A pillar was blocking her way. In the back of her was two enormous basilisks hissing. Percy and Grover were on the other side of the pillar, waving her franticly to move. Percy whispered something to Grover and pushed him to move along with the rest of the camp. A few more basilisks chased mortals. The pillar that is second closest to Annabeth shook and fell. Annabeth froze in horror. Percy's eyes widened. He took off, leaping over the pillar separating him and his girlfriend.

"Duck!" he cried. Annabeth fell to her knees, covering her head. Percy wrapped his whole body over Annabeth's, protecting her as best as he can. The pillar crashed over them, and a cloud of dust billowed up. After it disappeared, there was complete silence. Everyone either evacuated safely, or they died painfully. Percy and Annabeth weren't even moving. The ambulance roared in the distance.

* * *

><p>The light dimmed. Chiron, Grover, Juniper, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Thailia, and Leo tensed. Annabeth jumped to her feet. The door opened, and the doctor came out, looking grim.<p>

"Doctor! How is he?" Annabeth cried, desperate. He motioned to the door. Annabeth and Grover peeked though the door. There, they saw Percy hooked to all sorts of things that are trying to save him. Annabeth pushed forward. Grover just stood there, motionless in the doorway.

"No…," Annabeth whispered. She walked toward him. Percy tried to smile. He removed the inhaler thingy that covered his nose and mouth.

"Annabeth…," he croaked, holding his hand up. She took it. The others filed in, trying not to make a sound. "Hey… y-you guys…," Percy said, coughing. Juniper started dabbing her eyes. Piper leaned on Jason.

"You look horrible," whispered Grover hoarsely. Percy tried laughing, but it came out a cough.

"H-hey, don't worry… about me. I'm fine," he replied. Annabeth fell to her knees and pressed Percy's cold hand against her face. She shook her head.

"No you're not," she insisted.

"I'm fine."

"It doesn't look like it though."

"You got me."

"Told you." Chiron ushered the others out, and with one look back, he closed the door behind them.

After a while, after Percy got to talk to everyone, after Annabeth's huge crying fit, after all that, Percy's getting weaker.

"You're not leaving me," said Annabeth.

"I'm sorry." _Cough_. Percy started coughing uncontrollably. The doctor yelled orders to the nurses and other doctors, the others held their breaths, Annabeth shook her head franticly. The world literally started spinning faster.

"No. No! Percy, you are staying with me. With Grover. With Camp Half-Blood. You're not leaving us!" Then there was a long _beeeeeeeeeeping_ sound. Then nothing else. Annabeth's eyes were wide. She held his hand against her face.

"No… please… Percy… No. No! No no no no no no! Please! Percy don't! No!" she kept repeating it, shaking. Tears rolled down her eyes. She laid her head against his chest, crying. Juniper was really crying. Thailia stood there, and a tear rolled down her check. Leo was shaking his head. Chiron looked grim. Hazel cried on Frank's shoulder, he looked down to his feet. Grover was bawling, Jason and Piper cried with each other. The window let light in after the clouds parted, over Percy, making everything gloomy. This was the day where most lives literally, ended.

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously hate myself. I always had a dream like this. And… wow. I WANNA CRY! It's not an oneshot, although it seams like it, it isn't. So sad! Review. Review. And… REVIEW! Review and I'll upload, or else I won't. Humph. REVIEW! (for the last time!)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sacrifice is Always Painful**

**Chapter 2**

**Gosh I hate myself. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded. I either busy or I'm too lazy. I don't own anything. Thank you for the reviews, I never thought I could get _that_ much. And thank you for the ideas, I might use it! ^-^ Okay, this is all you reviewers are waiting for, right? **

* * *

><p>Smoke curled up from the fireplace. A redish glow flickered on the campers stepped forward, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She was holding a shroud Tyson made.<p>

It was a beautiful shade of turquoise with pearls embroidered onto the right upper hand corner. A sea green trident was stitched into the middle and waves lashed about in the background.

Chiron chanted something and Annabeth burned the shroud.

* * *

><p>"Heroes and their stupid curses!" Annabeth yelled at Chiron and slammed the wall, crying again.<p>

"I'm sorry my dear, but I can't do anything. I'm just an old centaur that trains demigods into heroes," he replied, not looking at her at all.

"Exactly! You trained him to be a hero, and now he died!"

"But that's my job."

"I don't care! I want Percy back! First Luke, now Percy! It's like everyone that I love leaves me!" And she stormed into the graveyard of the camp. (Let's pretend they have one, last year.)

* * *

><p>"Chiron, she won't leave the tombstone," Grover reported. "She set up a tent next to him and won't move at all. All she does is cry and goes to sleep. She won't even eat."<p>

"I tried to comfort her, but she won't listen," Juniper added.

"Well, try something else," said Chiron.

Piper slowly walked up to Annabeth's tent with Grover.

"She okay?" Piper whispered. Grover shook his head. Piper gave him the bowl of soup.

"Annabeth? We've got you something to eat," Grover spoke softly.

"Leave me alone."

"Don't make me tell Piper to charmspeak to you."

"So what?" Grover sighed.

"I told you, she won't listen," Grover whispered to Piper. Piper's eyes lit up.

"That's it! Grover, do you know where Hazel is?"

"I think she's with the Apollo cabin, training in the arena. Why?"

"Thanks!" And Piper ran off.

"No prob…," Grover muttered.

* * *

><p>Piper finally reached the arena, panting. Jason was just about to go in there.<p>

"Jason, did you see Hazel?" Piper asked. Jason gave her a small smile.

"She just left to her cabin."

"Thanks." And Piper took off.

The camp was unusually quiet after Percy's shroud was burned. Piper knocked on Hades' cabin. Feet shuffled and Hazel opened the door.

"Hey! Piper! What do you need?" she asked with a warm smile. Piper smiled back.

"Is Nico here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to ask him for a favor."

"Okay, come on in. He's over there," Hazel replied, waving to Nico's bunk. The guy hardly came to visit, but since he heard Percy's death, he decided to stay for a bit.

Piper came in, bouncing.

"Hey Piper, do you need anything?" he asked.

"I know this is a touchy subject, but you can bring back the dead as in ghost right?" Piper asked. Nico tried not frown, but he failed.

"Yes, for a few minutes, but why?"

"Can you bring back Percy?"

"He's a son of Poseidon, so I don't think so."

"What about Bianca? She was a daughter of Hades."

"That's different."

"Dang it. What about Luke?"

"Sure, but he's a hard one."

"Can you at least try? For Annabeth's sake?"

"Maybe."

"Come on, Nico," Hazel pleaded.

"Fine," he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter's a little short, but I think its good enough. Review and tell me some ideas for the future chapters. Review! And maybe Percy might come back! ;) MAYBE. ;P<strong>


End file.
